ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Montero
Michael Montero is a mutant human, previous Teen Titan, and current Pirate Leader of the Pacific League of Pirates. Michal Montero is considered one of the largest tragedies caused by the Teen Titans because they caused Michael's breaking point; as he was already considered insane. Eventually, Michael became one of the Titan’s most notorious villains; siding with the Pacific League of Pirates as he eventually became the infamous leader of the Pirate Faction. Michael has since then became a high priority target of the Teen Titans and the Justice League, as he has raged bloody wars against his enemies—causing the deaths of countless innocent. Biography Early Life Michael Montero was born to Staff Sergeant Nathaniel Stevens; a US Army Man stationed on one of the Pacific Islands—and Tiara Montero; an island local. Early in his youth, Michael was abused by his father; who particularly disliked his son for the reason that he never wanted Michael to come into the world. Eventually, his mother caught up with what the father was doing; as she then kicked Stevens out of her small home. Seven years after Michael’s father originally left, (Michael now at the age of fourteen) Stevens returned, having consumed a large amount of alcohol as he then returned to the small home—killing his ex-wife as he then headed to kill Michael. Suddenly, Michael’s mutant powers then took their dominant trait; making it impossible for Stevens to kill his son. Frightened by his sons Regenerative power, it made it easier for Michael to take revenge on his father; stabbing Stevens to death with a kitchen knife. Escaping from his home, Michael found work and refuge at a Cargo Ship on its way to Jump City. Serving as a ships-boy; Michael was on ship for two months before he (and the ship) finally found port at Jump City. Escaping from his position on the Cargo Ship, Michael wandered around the streets of the city—begging for change or food as he was later discovered by the newly formed Teen Titans. Discovering his abilities in Regeneration, the Titan’s took Michael in for a potential candidate the Titans. Discovering Michael is slightly insane; the Titans grew weary of their new ally—trying their best to comfort Michael with his mental illness. During an encounter with bank robbers; Michael killed the robbers due to un-natural rage caused by PTSD. Being scorned by his team-mates; Michael lashed out and then betrayed the Titans, leaving Robin severely injured as Michael then escaped from Jump City by another Cargo Ship. Later Life Michael (and the Cargo Ship he was aboard) was boarded by a group of Pirates known as: the Pacific League of Pirates, a group of many Mutant Outcasts who had been exiled from society due to their freak powers and abilities. Michael was then taken hostage by the Pirates. Eventually, Michael was conscripted and beaten into becoming a member of the Pacific League of Pirates, serving as the Pirate’s slave; doing whatever he was commanded to do, and was beat if he did not. This abuse drove Michael off the edge of sanity, making him a complete Psychopath as he then killed one of his ‘Master’s. Being condemned for this action, the Pirates attempted to put an end to Michael’s life—in which they failed to due to his healing factor. Admiring Michael and his Regenerative power, Michael quickly climbed to the top of the hierarchy ladder, becoming the Leader of the Pacific League of Pirates; through his bloody campaign of tyranny—killing many of his own men to keep his power stable. Soon, Michael began to dominate the Pacific Ocean through a reign of terror, invading local island and American Oil Bunkers; where he set up base and his tyrant government—leading his people through violence and intimidation. Now at the age of 21, Michael was rediscovered by the Teen Titans and Justice League when he bombed Titan Tower using one of his stolen battle-ships; leaving many of the Titan’s severely injured. Considering him a high-class threat; the Titan’s were quick to prioritize Michael as a hostile target—his empire growing every day as it is slowly taking control of the Pacific Ocean. Powers and Abilities Michael has the ability of Regeneration, capable of regenerating (or healing) from any injury no matter the severity of the injury—capable of living something that would usually kill mortal beings or even super-humans. With his Regeneration powers, Michael’s ligaments are expandable beyond that of even the finest acrobat—making him able to be in physical positions which would usually severely injure any average mortal, being able to pull off advanced acrobatic stunts with ease. Powers Regeneration (Healing Factor): Michael is capable of healing, or even survive any injury no matter the severity or the lethality; able to even grow back limbs (or reattach them) in a day or two. Michael has demonstrating living many gunshots without even being slowed down in combat, his body capable of spitting out the bullet and healing automatically in less than forty-five seconds. With Regeneration, it makes it impossible to kill Michael without having any sort of specialized drug to cease his Regeneration. *''Foreign Drug Resistance:'' Michael's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. *''Disease Immunity:'' The unique regenerative qualities of Michael's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *''Extended Longevity:'' Michael’s healing factor dramatically increases his lifespan, having met himself in the future by 4,000 years—the future he still being in business as Michael. This also slows down aging processes, meaning that Michael can remain the age of 16 for 250 years without changing physically. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' It is near impossible to invade Michael’s mind due to his healing factor, (alongside his slight insanity) making it useless to use psychic attacks against Michael. Abilities Average Human Conditioning: ''' With his Regeneration Ability, Michael can become a very hazardous opponent to face in any situation. Being trained to master his ability, as well as have been trained in many forms of combat make Michael a skilled fighter. *Peak Human Strength: ''' Michael is unusually strong for his age; however isn't the strongest of the Titans. With Michael's elastic-like ligaments, Michael cannot support himself with an abundance of weight. However, Michael can still lift 340 pounds with some ease; being an amateur Olympian in stature. *''Peak Reflexes: '' Michael, (due to his elastic-like ligaments) give him the upper-hand in situations were reflexes are required. With his Peak Reflexes, Michael can easily dodge bullets, or even punches or kicks in a short time-span; as he has proven to dodge even a Marksman Rifle shot from a far distance away, with little time to re-act. *''Peak Speed:'' Michael, (due to his elastic-like ligaments) is capable of running faster than the average human, traveling at speeds of around 12 miles per hour in distance; and 21 miles per hour in short sprints; meaning he can outrun any average human easily. *''Average Human Endurance: '' Michael's endurance is nothing but average, meaning he can go a reasonable amount of time before being taken by muscle fatigue. *''Peak Agility: '' Michael, (due to his elastic-like ligaments) is able to scale cities easily in an acrobatic fashion. This, (combines with all his other factors) makes him a hard opponent to actually attack; as he can easily escape opponents or lure them in to certain death-traps. *''Average Human Durability: '' Michael's durability is nothing special, matching an average human’s durability. Although Michael has Regeneration, he can still feel the same amount of pain an average human would feel in similar situations; (but has grown used to being in painful situations). It took years for Michael to get to extreme levels of pain, many which still incapacitate him. Expert Marksman: ''' Michael can easily take the head off an enemy four kilometers with a high-caliber rifle, making him one of the best marksmen in the world. '''Unpredictability: '''It is near impossible to predict Michael's movements due to his insanity, meaning that even the higher-end Martial Artists would have a difficult time trying to predict and use moves that would otherwise work on other thugs. Michael has used these moves to even defeat Robin in hand-to-hand, even though he had a lack of experience. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: '''Having been trained shortly by Robin, (and have had training by multiple Martial Artists on Pacific Islands) Michael is a master Hand-to-Hand contender; being able to disarm even the most trained opponents of their weapons easily. With his Unpredictability, Michael is a dangerous foe to come across or to even fight; using his skills, tactics, and his Unpredictability to fool, or even ''kill ''opponents within a matter of seconds.' Weaknesses '''Cure X.2:' Michael isn't exactly weak to Cure X.2; however it removes his Regeneration temporarily while it is existent in his system. This makes Michael vulnerable to any sort of injury whatsoever until he is killed or his Regeneration is returned; it also cures any sort of disease in his system; as it would restore him to an average human until Cure X.2 is removed from his system. 'Insanity: ' Michael is completely insane and is a hard-core Psychopath, beginning since his short run in the Teen Titans and his latter betrayal. Michael in uncooperative to seek any assistance for his insanity, believing it to be one of his many strengths as this is far from the truth. His insanity and his short temper make his Empire fears him; making it more likely they are going to turn on him (with the exception of many loyal cases) and he knows this himself. Michael betrays, kills, and leaves others in pain and misery if they don’t accept his ideals—as he constantly believes himself to be a God for his power. Trivia *Michael is based slightly off of Vaas's (from Far Cry 3) personality; because of Vaas's unique Psychopathic Personality. *I do not own any pictures, as they are right reserved by Ubisoft. I will never claim to own any of the pictures, and give full respects to the original owner. *It is possible that Michael is working for somebody, and is not quite the actual leader of the Pacific League of Pirates. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopaths